1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to handheld tools, and more particularly to an attachment for a stitching tool that converts a stitching tool from manual operation to power operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Manually operated stitching tools are used by thousands of workers in various industrial applications (garment, carpet, etc.). The use of these tools requires repetitive motion that produces stress to the hand and arm of the worker and causes debilitating injuries such as muscle strain and carpel tunnel syndrome. Such injuries are painful, reduce worker efficiency and may result in worker disablement. The industry would certainly welcome an attachment for a stitching tool that would alleviate the strain-producing repetitive procedures and still permit manual operation when necessary. Thus, an attachment for a stitching tool solving the aforementioned problems is desired.